drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen's Surgery
Helen's Surgery is the seventh episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on June 11, 2005. Plot Talking about being responsible, Josh is commenting about the day he and Drake went to a desert with their dune buggy, and it ran out of fuel. Drake interrupts him, as he forgot to plan a history to tell. He, then calls Josh who tells him the history he is talking about, and Drake begins talking about it too. Josh gets furious and tackles Drake. Josh has the gold vest as Helen made him temporary assistant manager as she gets laser eye surgery, Josh tells Drake that if he does a good job when Helen gets back in a full recovery, she'll promote him the position permanently. Helen arrives back, still blind. Josh is forced to take care of her on her orders until she is recovered. When Josh asks Drake to drive him with Helen to Helen's apartment, Drake decides to kiss the girl he met, Josh takes him. They discover how amazing Helen's apartment is: a hot tub, a dance game with a disco ball attached. Josh goes to the pharmacy to replace Helen's eye drops after accidentally dumping them into the sink at Helen's apartment. When returning with Drake, who also left when he should be watching Helen. The latter has disappeared, Josh feels guilty. Later, Megan calls Josh at the Premiere that Helen was at their house, Josh returns Helen to her apartment, Drake has thrown a party at her place with many friends in her hot tub, unknown to Helen. They had interrupted Drake in the middle of the party. Unfortunately, Helen's eyes have recovered and Helen takes off her bandages to find the party in her hot tub, which, she joins in. Quotes Trivia *'Absent:' Nancy Sullivan as Audrey and Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols. *This episode is on the Drake & Josh Go Hollywood DVD along with Mindy's Back. *When Drake is having a pool party at Helen's apartment, you can see he has hair below his belly button. *Mentioned in show that Helen was on the show "Happy Times". (parody of Good Times and Happy Days) *At the funeral, all the movie theater employees are wearing their usual vests, but colored black. *Helen might broke the fourth wall in the credits when she told to Megan "You wouldn't want to be a little girl in a TV show." which she is. *Helen's apartment is seen for the first (and only) time. *The credits feature an extended version of Drake, Josh, and Helen dancing. *Josh mentions when Drake and him fixed the Dune Buggy, this takes us back to the Season 1 Episode Dune Buggy. *Drake and Josh found out Helen is wealthy, when they saw her luxury apartment. She was a former child star in Happy Times and gets syndication money or royalty checks that paid for her luxury apartment. Helen is very lucky to be rich. *Groove Machine is a parody of Dance Revolution. *Many of the laugh tracks from Kenan & Kel are used during this episode, including the Happy Times scenes. It's possible that the reused "live audience" sound files from that show were reused here. *This is the first episode Drake steals Josh's story at the very beginning of the episode just because he didn't have one of his own causing Josh to run upstairs very quick after he called him on the phone for ideas to stop him and to jump on him as they fall on the ground. *This is the first episode Helen tells Josh to give her a hug even though she hates him. Goofs *In the funeral flashback, everyone was blaming Josh for letting Helen die. Shouldn't Drake take the blame since he went home to get his bathing suit and left Helen alone? **However, since Drake is lucky and all bad things happen to Josh, the blaming Josh thing makes sense. Besides, Helen favors Drake rather than Josh. *When Helen and Drake are playing the Groove Machine, they do the same dance steps but the steps shown on the screen are different. *When Helen and Drake were playing the groove machine, there was two sections on the tv where two people were playing. But then when Josh steps up there and starts dancing, there were still two sections on the tv. So either it was rigged, or Josh was never playing at all. *You can tell the dance machine is rigged because before we see everyone in the hot tub, it's playing itself. *If you look closely at Drake's right shoulder when he has his back to the camera while in Helen's apartment without his shirt, you can see where the makeup artists covered Drake's tattoo of John Lennon's glasses. *The kitchen phone with caller display is back! Originally they had a green one, then in The Drake and Josh Inn we had this one, then the green one came back, and in the first scene (where Drake has the candy) the new one is back. *When at the movie theater, Drake takes a cup and puts soda into the cup straight from the nozzle without any ice. When Josh sees Drake making out with the girl, they turn around and the girl shakes her cup when Drake says "I got her a soda". When she shakes it, it makes a noise sounding like ice against the cup. Drake never got the girl any ice. *In addition the song is all wrong for the systems, and the pads are foam, where official pads would be metal. *When Josh arrives at the theater after being in Helen's hot tub he is bone dry instead of soaking wet. *In the scene where Drake and the teenagers are in the hot tub, Josh yells at Drake for having the party and Drake says, "Don't worry Josh". The closed caption, however, mistakes it as "Don't worry Jake". *Drake comes back home to get his bathing suit for Helen's hot tub while Josh is getting his stuff but Josh told Drake that he's supposed to be looking after Helen as Drake tells Josh that he came back home to get his bathing suit for the hot tub but Drake left Helen alone so he could've just asked Josh to get his stuff for him as he probably forgot. *Josh says he's going to the drug store to get some pills for Helen which he accidentally drop down the kitchen sink drain and into the garbage disposal, she tells him to also get her some trail mix and a yo yo which he did, but when he gets home to get his stuff, you can see that he's got the trail mix and the yo yo with him but in the next scene where Drake and Josh make it back to Helen's apartment, he doesn't have the trail mix, the yo yo, the pills or his stuff as they're gone when they enter her condo unless he may have left them in the car. Drake could've left his stuff in the car too. *Helen first comes into the movie theater with bandages on her eyes and can't see, she just had her laser eye surgery but shows up at the premiere when she can't see but how'd she get to the premiere from the hospital with bandages covering her eyes? She couldn't have drove because she can't see and if she did then how'd she avoid not getting into any car accidents or getting hurt? And how'd she find the movie theater without seeing and nobody helping her? She couldn't have walked either because if she did then she'd trip over something or bump into things and people or maybe accidentally walk on the road with cars driving by but when she shows up at the movie theater, she's completely okay and fine except her eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Trivia